


Increased Productivity

by GalaxyValkyrie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sloppy Seconds, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyValkyrie/pseuds/GalaxyValkyrie
Summary: Meetings were Keith’s favorite part of being in the Blade of Marmora. Not because of the value of being disclosed new information, although he did appreciate that as well. No, Keith was fond of the role he had acquired.Keith was expected to be the entertainment for the other Blades whenever they gathered.(A fic that was supposed to be part of my PWP short fic collection but got too long.)





	Increased Productivity

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the sort of thing that pops into my head when I get stuck in a boring meeting at work? Absolutely.
> 
> I was originally going to have this be the next chapter in my collection of short PWPs, but it got much longer than expected...
> 
> If any tags need to be added, let me know! Enjoy!

Meetings were Keith’s favorite part of being in the Blade of Marmora. Not because of the value of being disclosed new information, although he did appreciate that as well. No, Keith was fond of the role he had acquired.

Keith was expected to be the entertainment for the other Blades whenever they gathered.

Keith stood beside Kolivan as the other Blades strolled in and took their seats. It had been a long while since Keith had been offered his own chair at the long meeting table, after all it would impractical to bring an extra seat when he wouldn’t spend long sitting in it anyway. He locked eyes with the broad-shouldered Galra that sat down at Kolivan’s right, and the hungry gaze that matched him sent shivers down his spine. He looked away trying to keep his composure for as long as he could, but he could feel the weight of the stares from all twenty men gathered.

Kolivan stood at the head of the table and quickly started the meeting when all others were seated. He brought up a chart of a Galra supply line on their display and began to explain its suspected importance. Keith listened intently for the two minutes he went before a large hand closed around his wrist. With a soft exhale to relax, Keith allowed himself to be maneuvered into the Galra on the right’s lap.

The sat face to face, but the Blade’s eyes were focused on Kolivan. He wasn’t going to receive any reciprocation for the acts he was about to perform for this Blade. That was fine with Keith though- there were plenty of other Galra available after and he got more than enough enjoyment out of his service anyway.

Galra had frequent bouts of sexual frustration and getting them off helped keep meetings focused and productive. Keith had learned this fact almost immediately in his first meeting when a Blade he’d never met had slipped a hand into his pants- after a small bout of freaking out and a discussion with Kolivan though, Keith was more than happy to let this sort of thing happen. He had earned the respect of many Blades with his willingness to please, and Kolivan had rewarded him for it by allowing him to serve at any and all meetings he chose to attend. It was an unexpected but very welcome part of joining the Blade of Marmora.

Keith busied himself getting the front of the Blade’s suit open enough to pull out his cock. Flushed deep violet, the massive cock was hot in his hold. Using both hands to encircle its girth, Keith firmly pumped the throbbing length. It was clear that the Blade had worked himself up right before the meeting, hoping to ensure himself as the first in line. He wasn’t going to last long.

Sure enough to Keith’s mild disappointment, semen soon spilled out from the twitching cock, dripping out over Keith’s still pumping hands. It was a pity, with a thick cock like that Keith would have really preferred to get him inside, or at least in his mouth. He had no time to dwell on it however as the Galra in the next seat over quickly pulled Keith out of the other Blade’s lap and onto his knees on the floor in front of him.

This Blade’s cock was already out and waiting, so Keith leaned forward to press wet kisses and quick licks down the shaft. The Galra’s pungent musky scent washed over Keith making his own cock twitch inside his uniform. Despite his own growing arousal, Keith had to wait. There were too many people waiting for his service to waste time on himself.

The Galra quickly grew tired of Keith’s teasing and grabbed the boy by the hair, using his other to press his tip to Keith’s soft lips. With one last kiss to the slit, Keith took the head in his mouth, rolling his tongue around it and savoring the taste. Sucking lightly, Keith began to bob his head to slowly take more in. With the practice the Blades had been giving him, Keith had been able to hone his oral skills quickly. He prided himself on the noises he was able to draw out from the stoic Blade even while the large man was trying to rein himself in.

Swallowing repeatedly to loosen the muscles of his throat, Keith carefully began to deepthroat the lengthy cock. This was still new to him, but it was already one of his favorite activities- feeling the girth of a cock shoved far down his throat and making his eyes water. It only took a few more moments of that treatment for the Galra to come with a deep growl, pulling his cock back far enough so that his come pooled in Keith’s mouth instead of risking choking him. Keith held the hot fluid rest in his mouth for a moment, letting a a trickle drip out past his lips then made a show of looking directly in the Blade’s eyes as he swallowed.

As he tucked his softening cock back into his uniform the Galra stroked Keith’s hair back affectionately, making Keith feel a faint purr building up in response. Being around so many other Galra had revealed many hidden Galra traits that Keith had been unintentionally suppressing, purring being one of the most prominent. The rumbles and deep vibrations in his chest were felt throughout his entire body, not necessarily sexual but still exacerbating the sensation in his groin. But there was no time for that now, the other Blades were still waiting on him.

The next two Blades were similarly treated to oral, Keith being more than properly warmed up for deepthroating. One of them had grabbed him by the hair and fucked his mouth hard and Keith could swear the back of his throat felt bruised by the end of it, not an unpleasant feeling but somehow deeply grounding and satisfying knowing he’d been so thoroughly used. When the next Blade, Antok, unzipped Keith’s uniform and tossed it away he knew his ass would be feeling similar relatively soon.

The rest of the Blades didn’t even react as Antok heaved Keith up onto the meeting table. He positioned Keith so his legs were over Antok’s broad shoulders and his ass was sticking out from the edge of the table. Keith reached down with both hands to spread himself as Antok took the container of lubricant from the center of the table- its necessity at these meetings meant that there was always some stocked in the room ahead of time.

Thick fingers pressed into Keith hard and fast. The stretch had him biting his lip and trying to hold back a hiss, the last thing he wanted was to be too loud and interrupt Kolivan’s talk. The coarse pads of the fingers felt like heaven inside but this wasn’t about him, it was only meant to prepare him to serve Antok and the others. Antok made quick work stretching him inside with harsh twists and thrusts and soon Keith’s hole was loose and pliant.

Keith watched Antok pull his cock out from his uniform and slick himself up, panting from anticipation and want. The thick tapered head of Antok’s cock pushed against Keith’s waiting hole once, twice almost as a tease and then slid home in a slow glide. The heat of the dick inside stretching him even wider had Keith scrambling to find purchase on the smooth table to hold himself steady. Antok didn’t hold back, immediately setting up a brisk pace and penetrating deeply each time. Keith let Antok do as he pleased, happy to be just a tool for him to take pleasure in.

Antok held Keith by the hips tightly, brutally taking him. It was the standard for Antok, as Keith had come to realize. Harsh or rough sex was the large Galra man’s preference, and Keith was learning to enjoy it just as much. Loud slaps of Antok’s hips hitting Keith’s ass echoed through the room mingling with the sound of Kolivan’s voice but not deterring him.

Antok’s thrusts becoming irregular alerted Keith to his impending release. His own orgasm was also close at hand but without any direct stimulation to his cock he wouldn’t reach it; coming untouched was still something Keith had yet to accomplish. Thankfully Antok seemed to be in a giving mood, moving one rough palm to stroke at Keith’s leaking erection.

It was almost embarrassing how quickly Keith came with Antok’s hand on him. He brought one of his hands up to muffle his noises as come spurted out onto his belly and chest. Antok fucked him through it, intent on reaching his own release regardless of the overstimulation Keith was now dealing with. Prickles of electricity shot through Keith’s body with every movement, coming dangerously close to the line marking too much. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he felt liquid heat spill within him.

Even as Antok pulled out, Keith remained laying back on the table panting for breath. Recovering both from his orgasm and the intensity of Antok fucking him he knew that the other Blades wouldn’t complain if he needed a break, but still he forced himself upright.

Standing on quivering legs and feeling Antok’s come spilling out down his thigh, Keith moved to the next Blade. It was Thace, and he already had his cock out and was propping it up in a clear indication of what he wanted. Gingerly, Keith positioned himself in Thace’s lap, letting his hole line up with the swollen head of Thace’s erection. With the aid of the leftover lube and Antok’s come, Keith was able to take it easily.

Holding on to Thace’s shoulders Keith began to raise and lower himself, riding him slowly. The muscles in Keith’s legs trembled with every motion, and Keith struggled to keep up his momentum. Thace clamped one hand on Keith’s hip to assist his movements but at the same time forcing him to increase his pace. It was a delicious torture with the combination of straining muscles and the slick slide of a cock inside him. Keith loved every second of it.

Time blurred as he rode Thace’s cock, focused entirely on making sure the Blade was satisfied. When he felt Thace tighten his grip and another stream of semen jetting inside him, Keith was finally feeling his own cock stir again. He lifted himself off Thace’s lap and winced when the man gave his ass an affectionate slap as a parting gift. He ignored the palm shaped sting on his rear and was welcomed into the arms of yet another Blade.

The meeting dragged on as Keith was used in a variety of ways in accordance to the various Blade of Marmora members’ preferences. Bent over the table, riding, standing, fucking his face… it felt endless. He let his mind turn off, just enjoying the sensations his body was forced through. Eventually he had come enough times to the point he was reduced to dry orgasms.

By the time Keith leaned back weakly against the last Blade’s chest and felt even more come being pumped into his hole, Kolivan had finally finished saying his piece. Kolivan dismissed the other Blades, and Keith was promptly lifted off the softening dick and laid out on the table. Come poured out of him, an obscene mixture from more than a dozen men. His hole was gaping and loose, battered and sore in the same manner as his throat. Hand shaped bruises lined his sides and he knew he was an absolute mess. Truly wrecked in the best way. It didn’t stop Kolivan from stepping forward to take his turn when the others had finally left.

Despite his intimidating appearance, Kolivan was always gentle with Keith even though he knew how much the young man could take. Something about Keith being the smallest and youngest member of the Blades made him have a soft spot for him. He carefully parted Keith’s legs and pulled him in to have better access.

As his cock pressed in to the well used hole, he leaned down to press a kiss to Keith’s parted lips. Keith couldn’t control the deep purr that emanated from his chest at the affection, weakly trying to kiss Kolivan in return. Kolivan kept his thrusts easy, giving Keith a reprieve from the poundings Keith had already received. He came rather quickly, pent up from waiting through the entire meeting. His semen mixed with the rest left inside with most spilling back out from Keith’s loosened rim. When Kolivan pulled out Keith whimpered at the loss of contact, reaching out to pull Kolivan back towards him. Kolivan indulged him willingly with a chuckle, leaning back in to nuzzle at Keith’s neck.

Later on Keith would need to ask Kolivan to fill him in on the information he’d missed during the mission, but for now he only wanted to bask in the afterglow and pride of knowing he’d more than satisfied everyone. It was better than anything he could have wished for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I had a lot of fun writing this, especially since I challenged myself to write something without any dialogue!
> 
> I know a lot of people don't like commenting on E rated fic, but don't be afraid to leave a comment anonymously if you'd like! I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
